P E R F E C T
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: She was created to be the perfect weapon for XANA the one to finally get rid of the lyoko warriors. The perfect killer. But even the greatest of weapons have weaknesses. Can XANA's weapon remain perfect? Or will she crumble in the end?


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a new story now I know that your probably wondering when am I going to update my other stories? Well sad to say that real life caught up with me so it will be a while before I update my other stories but don't worry I will continue to write! Now I'm updating two new stories and I hope you guys enjoy them! Now enough of my babbling on with the show!**

** T**

**Summary: She was created to be the perfect weapon for XANA the one to finally get rid of the lyoko warriors. The perfect killer. But even the greatest of weapons have weaknesses. Can XANA's weapon remain perfect? Or will she crumble in the end?**

**Chapter one: XANA's attack part 1**

_I'm searching for answers  
'Cause something is not right  
I follow the signs  
I'm close to the fire_

I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind  
I fear your smile and the promise inside  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside, inside

I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before  
The curse of awareness  
There's no peace of mind

As your true colors show  
A dangerous sign

**Somewhere in Lyoko**

**Unknown time**

"_What are you?" _a voice questioned its creation. A young child kneeled before him, waiting for its answer.

"I am a weapon nothing more, nothing less." It replied with a monotone voice.

If it could the computer would smile at the response.

"_What is your reason for existence?"_

"I live to serve you and only you XANA,"

"_Why were you created?"_

XANA's creation looked up and he could see anger in his creation's black orbs.

"To kill Aelita and her friends…"

**Kadic Academy**

**Science room**

**9:33 p.m.**

"Wha'cha doing?"

Jeremy looked up from his computer and met Odd's gaze. Taking a tiring breath he closed his laptop and answered his friends.

"I'm just keeping an eye out for our friend XANA,"

"Why?" Ulrich asked turning around to face his friends.

Jeremy looked at him as if he just asked the stupidest question ever.

"Guys, it's been three days since he last attacked!"

"And that's bad how…" Odd asked him.

"It's bad because I have this feeling that he's planning something, something big."

Ulrich and Odd met each other's gaze not really sure how to respond to that, luckily they didn't have to since their principal came in.

*Clears throat*

"Class, may I have your attention please."

Everyone turned to the front of the class to see what their principle wanted.

"I would like for everyone to give a warm welcome to Kadic's new student. I would like for you all to be nice to her and show her the same courtesy that you show to your fellow students. Everyone this is Yumi Ishiyami,"

The principal put his arm on her shoulder. Everyone stared at the girl before her. She had short black hair, pale skin, and wore black from top to bottom. She was actually pretty cute.

Yumi gave them all a dazzling smile which made her look even more radiant.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you," she bowed. The principal smiled and left the class so they could continue with their work.

"It's nice to meet you to Yumi, now why don't you go and sit next to…Ulrich, Ulrich please raise your hand."

Ulrich did as he was told; Yumi thanked the teacher and walked to his desk. Yumi could see that some girls were either glaring at her or staring at her with envious. Yumi just shrugged it off as she took her seat next to him.

Ulrich waited for the girl to start flirting with him, he waited for about five minutes and was surprise to see that the girl has yet taken her eyes off the front of the class.

"_What's with this girl? Normally girls would start flirting with me the minute they had the chance!"_

The same thought was going through Odd's and Jeremy's heads as well. Whenever a girl saw Ulrich they would stare at him and start flirting with him this girl however just sat down and started her work without giving Ulrich a second thought.

"Okay class; now as you know we must do the 'dreaded' end of the year project," the teacher waited until all the complaining was done.

"Each of you will pick an assignment out of this hat and that would be your project for the rest of the semester."

Once again the teacher waited for the chorus of awws were done before continuing.

"Now…yes Sissy?"

Sissy smiled at her.

"Do we get partners?"

"Yes,"

"Do we get to choose our partners?" every girl was looking at Ulrich when she asked this.

"No, the person who is sitting next to you shall be your partner,"

Half the class groaned while the other half was okay with it.

"Now will one of you please come up and pick a project out of this hat?"

Ulrich and Yumi stared at each other.

"Do you want to go up or shall I?"

"I'll go," he got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Hey," someone said behind her. Yumi turned to the person behind her. He had blond hair that was spike up with purple in the center.

"Hello,"

"I'm Odd,"

"Yumi but I'm pretty sure you know that by now right?"

"Right,"

"So where are you from?"

"Japan, my father got transfer here."

"Huh, how did mom take it moving away from the country?" he asked jokingly. Yumi's smile went down a bit.

"Actually my mother died when I was really young,"

At that moment Odd wanted to kick himself for not thinking, again.

"I'm…I mean I didn't…"

Yumi smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Its fine, and please don't take pity on me. I know I don't have a mother but that doesn't mean I want you to treat me any less different. Okay?"

"Yeah sure,"

"So can you tell me something?"

"Sure anything,"

Yumi turned to the front of the class and stared at Ulrich before turning back to Odd.

"What's the deal with him?" she jerked her head to him.

"Hmm, oh well Ulrich Stern is my best friend. He's really popular with the ladies."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, you seem surprise about that."

"It's just that, I just don't see it,"

Odd busted out laughing when she said that.

"What?" she asked trying hard not to slap him for laughing at her.

"It's just that…it's just you're the first girl I've _ever _heard saying that."

Yumi just laughed along with him.

Jeremy and Ulrich where heading back when they heard Yumi and Odd laughing for no apparent reason.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked in a monotone voice.

The two looked at him then at each other before they started laughing again.

"What?" he and Jeremy sat down. Yumi stopped laugh as she patted his cheek.

"Nothing, nothing at all pretty boy,"

*Chuckles*

"Yumi you got to sit with us today,"

"Sure, so partner what project are we doing?"

"Thermal energy," he answered her.

"Alright just tell me when you have free time and we can work on it."

"I always have free time,"

"Really? How about tonight then?"

Before Ulrich could answer Jeremy cleared his throat. Ulrich looked at him before mentally slapping himself.

"Tonight's not good, I have to do something."

"Okay," she pulled out her schedule to see what was her next class.

"Wait, that's it?" she turned to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to ask me what I'm doing or why I'm baling out on you?"

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Uhh…umm…well…"

She waved her hand to cut him off.

"If you don't want to tell me then fine, we're partners that doesn't mean we have to know what we're doing 24/7 right?"

"Right,"

"Alright then, now do any of you have history?"

**Lunch**

**12:15 p.m.**

Ulrich sat down across from Aelita, next to the pinkette sat Jeremy, across from him was Odd and right next to Ulrich was none other than his science partner Yumi.

"So Yumi how are you liking Kadic so far?"

"It's different,"

"Really how so?"

"Well I was originally home school but when we moved here I begged my father to let me attend school. I chose this because it's a boarding school and that just means that my father won't have to worry about taking care of me." She said with a smile.

"What about your mother surely she-"

"Aelita are you thirsty?" Odd interrupted her, even though Yumi said she was fine something told him that she didn't like talking about her mother.

"No why?"

"Well you look thirsty so why don't you drink your drink?"

*Chuckles*

"Thank you odd but I think I should tell them or else they might start asking questions."

"Tell us what?"

"Well my mother passed away when I was really young," the table got quiet; they waited for her to either continue or to at least let a few tears fall instead she just smiled at them.

"Look like I told Odd, just because I don't have a mother doesn't mean I want any special treatments, okay?"

"Sure thing Yumi,"

"Thank you,"

The conversation picked up as Yumi answered questions from everyone.

Everyone was having a good time until the bell rang.

"So Yumi what class do you have next?"

"Gym with…Jim."

"Awesome we all have that class together, come we shall show you the way." Odd said.

The five headed for their class. When they got there Jim told them that they had free time and where allowed to do whatever they wanted. Yumi decided to play basketball with Ulrich and Odd.

"You play?" Ulrich asked the Asian beauty. Yumi picked up the ball and threw it in the basket, the ball entered the basket making a swish sound. Both boys turned to Yumi.

"Does that answer your question?"

Ulrich looked at Yumi and smirk.

"Alright, let's see what you got."

"Is that a challenge pretty boy?"

Ulrich picked up the ball and tossed it to her.

"Maybe,"

Yumi just laughed.

"Well let's see how long we can go before you lose."

The three played their game; so far it was a tie between Yumi and Ulrich. Odd decided to stop playing and allowed them to continue with their game.

"Hey, why don't we make this game a little more interesting?" Yumi asked.

"I'm listening."

"If you win, I'll…"

"Do all the hard stuff on our project."

"Hmm…alright,"

Ulrich smiled then a thought came to him.

"And if you win?"

"Hmm…well you'll have to wait and see what happens when _I _win."

"Alright let's play, remember it's six to six,"

"Not for long,"

They continued with their game. Yumi tried to make a three pointer but Ulrich blocked it, he then tried to make his own shot but his opponent intercepted and made the shot. As soon as the ball went in Jim yelled for everyone to go to the locker rooms and get dressed.

"I win,"

"Okay, what do you want?"

Yumi walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll have to wait and see pretty boy."

She walked to the lockers leaving behind a bright red Ulrich.

"I think she likes you," Ulrich playfully shoved him and headed for the locker rooms. Once he was dressed he waited for his friends.

The five walked to their next class. So far the day was going by pretty fast.

**Later that night**

**Lyoko**

Ulrich and Odd waited outside the tower in the forest sector for Aelita to gather the information they needed.

"So remind me again why we're here?"

"I told you guys that I needed the information from Franz Hopper in order to finally understand how to defeat XANA?"

"Well couldn't we've done this some other time?" Ulrich asked somewhat annoyed.

"Aww Ulrich are you annoyed cause you're not spending time with your science partner?" Odd teased.

Ulrich blushed a little.

"N-no! I just think this should have been done some other time."

"Riiight,"

"I'm serious!"

"Sure whatever you say,"

Ulrich and Odd continue their bickering not noticing the figure that stood on top of a tree.

She pulled out her weapon and threw it at them.

Aelita finished sending the information back to Jeremy once that was done she existed the tower.

Odd and Ulrich continued their bickering for awhile. When Aelita came out with a small smile she then looked up to see something coming towards them.

"Guys watch out!"

The two stopped arguing, looking up they saw something headed their way.

"Oh shit duck!" the three ducked out of the way before the weapon could hit them.

The weapon then disappeared.

"Jeremy what the hell was that?" Ulrich asked the genius.

"I-I don't know,"

Jeremy looked around to see who attacked them he tried to find the enemy but so far he couldn't find anything.

"That's strange,"

"What's strange?" Aelita asked.

"I can't find anything; I don't even know who attacked you guys."

"Well if you can't find anything then can you get us out of here? I mean if they were able to use a sneak attack against us then I'm pretty sure they'll be back for more,"

"Right,"

Jeremy brought them back to the real world before something bad could happen to them. Once they were gone a girl stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Soon warriors soon," she then walked towards the edge of the forest, looking down she smiled before she fell forward. Right before she could drop into nothingness a pair of midnight wings spread themselves from her back tucking them in then spreading them out she took for the sky and headed back to her tower.

**The next day**

Ulrich sat on the steps waiting for his friends to come.

"Waiting on something?" he turned his head and saw the Asian beauty.

"Just on Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita."

"Oh mind if I wait with you?"

"Not at all," he scooted so that she could sit next to him. He looked at her choice of clothing. One thing he noticed Yumi wore a hoddie that was way too big for her.

"Why are you wearing something that's twice your size?" he asked out of the blue.

Yumi looked down at her clothes.

She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"My dad likes buying me expensive clothes but…there not really me."

"Guess dad loves spoiling his little girl huh?"

*Chuckles*

"You can say that, he only does it cause he wants me to have a better life than the one he had."

"He sounds like a good man,"

"He is,"

A sad smile spread across her face.

"Hey is everything okay?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well…"

"Ulrich dear!"

"Oh no," he grumbled.

Yumi snickered.

"Ulrich dear?" he glared at her which just made her laugh.

"What do you want Sissy?" he asked when she got close to them.

"Well my sweet Ulrich…what is _that_ doing here?" she asked pointing to Yumi. Yumi arch an eyebrow.

"What is what?"

"That," she jabbed her finger on Yumi's forehead. Yumi grabbed her hand, she then gave it a tight squeeze that made Sissy wince at the pain.

"Touch me again and you'll lose more than Ulrich." She gave her another hard squeeze to prove her point. She then released Sissy's hand from her grip and stood up.

"See you in class," she headed towards the building even though she still had twenty minutes left.

"See ya,"

If looks could kill Sissy knew that she would be so dead.

"Umm…Ulrich-"

"Hey Ulrich," said boy turned to see his friends coming.

"About time," he grumbled. He then turned and left his friends.

"What crawled up his ass and died?"

"I'll give you a hint," Aelita jerked her head at Sissy.

"Oh," the three friends decided to head to class before Sissy can grill them about what's going on with her 'Precious Ulrich'.

Ulrich entered the classroom. Yumi was sitting on her desk staring at a piece of paper. He walked up to her looking behind her shoulders he saw a picture of a beautiful woman. She had smooth skin lovely blond curls and beautiful topaz eyes her arms were wrapped around a young girl with pale skin and black hair. A miniature version of Yumi. If Ulrich had to guess this was Yumi's mother.

"Is that…" Yumi turned her head to see Ulrich's green eyes staring at her with concern.

"Yes," she whisper so softly she doubted he heard her, but he did. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her towards him, her back hit his chest as he rested his head on her shoulders. Yumi relaxed a little and allowed him to comfort her.

They had no clue how long they stayed like that it wasn't until they saw a bright flash they both pulled apart from one another, blushing bright red. The two looked up and saw Odd in front of them holding his phone.

"Aww you guys looks so adorable." He showed them the picture. Ulrich had to admit out of all the embarrassing pictures Odd took of him this was by far his favorite. They both had their eyes close and both had a soft genuine smile on their faces. Yumi's head was even closer to his.

Yumi just rolled her eyes and removed herself from his shoulder. Ulrich tried to ignore the lack of warmth he was feeling. The two turned to face the front and listened to the teacher and her lecture. Jeremy was trying to pay attention when he felt his computer making a beeping sound.

"Oh no,"

Ulrich and Odd got up and left the room Jeremy followed.

"Umm…where are they're going?" Yumi asked.

"The bathroom, the teacher lets us go to the bathroom as long as we don't disrupted her class."

"Huh,"

**Outside**

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita who was already out of class ran to the factory unaware of the pair of black eyes following them.

"Let the games begin…"

_I see the truth that you've buried inside  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind  
There is no mercy, just anger I find, I find_

I just have to know, while I still have time  
Do I have to run or hide away from you?

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind  
I see the truth that you've buried inside  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind  
There is no mercy, just anger I find

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind  
I see the truth that you've buried inside  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind  
There is no mercy, just anger I find, I find

**A/N: well there you have it please tell me what you think also below are the dates that I will be updating my other stories**

_**October 19-Angel of Innocence and Purity  
Mi Perfecta Angel  
The lie that held us together  
October 31-Sweet Fracture Life  
Will you Still love me Tomorrow? (New story)  
Daddy's little girl**_

**I'll try to update as much as possible and I hope you guys continue to read ^^**

**Well until next time **

**~Goddess of night out!**_**  
**_


End file.
